2014
AniMunny All-Stars 1 was chosen to win the ORG of the Year award for the simple reason it's the All-Stars of year to hold the most impact. It was the first for the Munny series and introduced hidden idols, which was also a first for the series. In addition to the unique drama and still some of the most memorable players...the season set a standard for artwork. All avatars are hand drawn, teasing a taste of what animations would be like if the damn things ever get finished. In the 94 NP ORGs hosted up to this year, we have only seen two players win a game unanimously. The first was in 2010 and the second was in 2011. Skip three years and we now have a third player to join this elite rank of winner. For their unanimous win in AniMunny Survivor 11, we chose to crown Dornemanmartell this year's Player of the Year award. The Loser of the Year award may seem harsh, but it's usually not intended to be. We typically award this to the player who truly tries their very best, but can never seem to do well in spite of their efforts. This year, this isn't as true. This year it's being awarded to someone who literally helped destroy a new series before it even had a chance. Months of work went into preparing The Mole, with intentions of turning it into a series. Tremendous details and vigorous casting was put into the game, real life cash was offered as prime motivation and a viewing audience was set in place for behind-the-scene action. Episodes were even planned to be written. Some of the many details were clues to the identity of the mole hidden throughout the site and missions. A mole which was not chosen lightly. That mole was Urd00drupert. She seemed capable and excited, but when the game began...she bailed. Vanished from the site to not return, making it obvious who the mole was and ruining the game's progress. Her role was replaced by another player, but in doing so all clues and so much other work was tossed out the window. Her inactivity set the downward spiral that ended The Mole on a negative note. These awards are based on simple statistics and facts. No judgement needed. At the time of the awards, here is how the stats stood: These awards were all decided by you, the public. At the time of the Awards Ceremony, here were the stats: These next few awards were also decided by the public, but aren't awarded to individual people. Here are the winners of the Logo Ownage, Avatar Ownage, Avatar Suckage and Buff Ownage awards, in their respective order. Award-14Logo.png|2014 Logo Ownage Award-14Avatar1.png|2014 Avatar Ownage Award-14Avatar2.png|2014 Avatar Suckage Award-14Buff.png|2014 Buff Ownage The last 2 Poll Awards aren't given to players or images. You voted on the Tribe Ownage award (given to the Gekkei Saitei Tribe of Survivor Cinema 10) and the Twist Ownage award (given to the Enchanted Forest twist of Survivor Cinema 9). This year's Memorable Player award goes to Sam of Survivor Horror 3 and Survivor Horror 4. He became the face of the series after having won a season as a villain then returning the next season only to be accused of cheating. He didn't cheat, but it surely looked as though he did and many still believe it to be true. Unfortunately, the accusation involved the main host of the series. This combination made Sam notorious and put the series on hold, forever burning the Halloween idol in people's memories. This year for the Strategic Player award we looked to AniMunny All-Stars 1. The season had many strategic players, but one stood out above the rest. Minatsuki worked her way into key positions of several alliances as well as forming key relationships that ensured the survival of not only herself, but her allies as well. While having a strong strategic game, also had a very strong negative presence with the cast. Simply put, she pissed people off. When she realized she couldn't win the game for herself, she switched her strategy to win it for someone else. Her first two allies: Rogue and Sailor Neptune. She passed an idol to save one and threw finale to look like more of a bitch to make the others look better. She also allowed both to claim credit for work she did. It worked perfectly, because they went on to place 1st and 2nd. Oddest Player is one of my personal favorites. It's always fun to see what kind of strange minds are out there and this year is no different. AniMunny Survivor 12 gave us Kid. He was obsessed with symmetry. I mean, severely obsessed. His votes were symmetrical, he verbally attacked anyone who simply looked asymmetrical, beat the living tar out of anyone who messed with his perfectly symmetrical shelter and even threw challenges to ensure the scores he earned looked symmetrical. Both tribal and individual ones, even if it meant getting a 0. He held true to his obsession throughout the entirety of the game. Staying true to character was a theme this year and is the reason behind our choice for Entertaining Player this year. The winner? Mey-Rin of AniMunny Survivor 13. She had a duel personality about her. She was a sweet girl with a cockney accent throughout most of her stay in the game, going so far as using an actual cockney accent throughout the entire season. She'd then switch to severe badass with perfectly forward and understandable English skills when competing or fighting. It was a perfect representation of the character as well as just fun to watch. This year's Dramatic Player was an easy decision. Connie of AniMunny Survivor 13 was a total mess. She was overly sensitive and easily angered. She started fights with people who wanted to work with her nearly every day then turned around and spread lies about those same people. All while claiming to be a victim. At one point in time she literally threatened to kill someone over a unanimous vote, saying: Luckiest Player and Unluckiest Player awards this year are connected. Let's go to The Mole. A fun game where players (Billie, Brandy and Mila) were trying to solve the mystery. Five rounds in we have a semi-luck mission where players are shown an item and given the option to claim it as a prize or move onto the next item without knowing what is next. It could be better, worse or nothing at all. During this mission, Billie won an exemption and Mila won a freebie. Next was the quiz. Whoever did the worst in the quiz would be going home. The person who did the worst? Billie. However, she won that lovely exemption by chance. She was immune and couldn't be eliminated. So...onto the next worst. Mila. However, she used that single freebie she just won by chance. It automatically gave her +1 on her quiz, bumping her score to safety. Meaning the next in line for worst score would be eliminated. That person? Brandy. That's it. Brandy did the third worst on the quiz, but due to prizes won through semi-luck...she was eliminated from the game. This is why she wins Unluckiest Player. Mila, however, figured out who the mole was shortly after her near elimination and went on to win the entire game. A single lucky break gave her the one step she needed to seize the game and take victory. This is why she wins Luckiest Player. Lastly, the Best Partners and Best Rivals awards. When Mia of The Mole did begin to figure out who the mole was, she created a coalition with Mariah. Together they worked hard to control the private areas to limit discussions between players in order to control the flow of information. They competed together and against Zac (the mole) in order to add as much to the pot as possible while also attempting to throw other players off his scent. They dominated most of the game together, eventually becoming the final two in the game. This is why they take home Best Partners. On the flip side to teamwork, we have rivalry. AniMunny Survivor 12 had many great characters and two of the best were Ashley and Bokkun. Throughout the game the two picked on each other, like innocent name calling and purposely doing things that annoyed or pissed the other off. They bickered all the time at camp and during challenges. They trashed each other behind the others' back. All of the usual normal acts in a rivalry. It all culminated near the end though, when Bokkun and Stitch teamed up to vomit on Ashley and Kid. This caused a huge fight, which was badly timed as it was near the time Ashley was betrayed and emotionally hurt by Starfire. Bokkun then increased his teasing to an unnecessary bombardment of insults. By the end of things, Ashley shunned the cast to get away from Bokkun and those who supported him. These two are who claims this years Best Rivals award. These next awards don't necessarily go to players for the best of what they did; just key moments in games. This year we chose to give the Dumbest Move award to someone who cost five people the game, for an agreement that never existed. In AniMunny Survivor 13 was the Kouko tribe. A tribe with 5 members that won nearly every challenge they faced and boasted on their unity. An absolve occurred where they gained three new members. They quickly picked off two of the three and merged with the third, Connie. Merge has come and the original Kouko, who I remind you have boasted about their unwavering unity all game, make up 5/10 in the merge. The other 5 consist of Connie, her ally from before the absolve and three others who have latched to her ally and are eager to have Connie as an ally. Doors fly open for Connie, being handed finale. Instead, she decides to stick with the original Kouko gang. One-by-one she picks off everyone who genuinely like and wish to work with her, siding with the people who have no intention of letting her get past 6th place and don't even like talking to her. As expected, she received 6th place. Why do all of this? She believed she made a deal with those in Kouko to stick together. The problem is, no such deal ever existed and no Kouko knew what the hell she was talking about. We chose to give this year's Smartest Move award to probably the most devious and creative plans we've had in a while. Minatsuki from AniMunny All-Stars 1 was a top tier player in the game and she couldn't stand Betty even slightly. Even though Minatsuki had control of the game at the time, she knew it could fall apart. Betty was a smooth talker, clever and strong at challenges at that. Knowing there was potential for her to either beast mode to the end or turn the remaining cast against her, Minatsuki formulated a plan that utilized the roleplay aspect of the series. In roleplay, she secretly carved the words "yer next" on Betty's torch. The word "yer" was a word commonly used by fellow player Rogue, someone who was considered to not have a harsh bone in her body. Betty saw the message, instantly thought it was from Rogue as Minatsuki had planned, then began spreading it to the rest of the cast. Nobody believed her. In fact, everyone thought it was a desperate ploy to survive and began isolating Betty. She looked crazy and nobody wanted to talk to her. They immediately voted her out of the game. Without ever suggesting her name for TC, Minatsuki managed to turn the entire cast against her enemy in a single round. We didn't have that many blindsides this year the Biggest Blindside award. Players aren't as easily duped as they used to be. Ha! We only found three that were memorable, but one stood out above the rest. There were a couple people who felt they had complete control in AniMunny Survivor 11, due to high egos and silver tongues. Roman was most definitely one of those people. He genuinely thought the game was in the palm of his hands and was throwing shade like a lone palm tree in the desert. He talked trash and sass in his confessional. Moments before results, he was bragging about how there would be a blindside against Lee. He was right. There was indeed a blindside. He was just wrong about who. It's the fun loving cockiness that set him apart from all the rest and it's a reason we love Roman. Biggest Turn Around was an award we knew without question who was most deserving and we've already touched up previously on this winner. It's Mila from The Mole. Being a ticket home, surviving out of sheer luck and coming back from that with an outstanding performance to win the entire game? Yeah, no question. This year's Dramatic Moment and Ironic Moment awards go hand-in-hand. Let's roll back to Survivor Cinema 10. Probably due to the season's theme, everyone was cutthroat and ruthless. Players were unafraid to turn on each other, didn't hesitate to call each other out and actively worked to kill people within the game. At one point there was an issue with cheating and a player was removed from the game as a result. This season's intensity was brought to a boiling point near the end when a finalist, Mitsuko, accused three fellow players of being a clique. This was the first season where the "no cliques" rule was put into place. So if found true of being a clique, all three would have their jury statuses revoked. A second finalist joined in, siding with Mitsuko. A huge fight broke out between all five players. The host, who had stayed clear of the fighting, had then been pulled into the mix to make a clarification. One which essentially was: Likely due to tensions being so high already, being told they work together often was enough to not only continue the fighting, but drag a large Skype group of gamers into the mix. As a result of the large fight, the group of gamers later disassembled and the series came to a halt. It is this fight and its outcome that we have chosen to receive Dramatic Moment. Within this drama we also find the winner for Ironic Moment. In the midst of all the chaos and bloodlust, stood a single player. While everyone else was bashing, he was encouraging. While everyone else was murderous, he was docile. While everyone else was there to claw their way to victory, he only cared about having innocent fun. In a season where 20 players thought they had to be balls-to-the-wall...it was the peaceful Nobu who left with the crown. His victory proved that the tortoise really can beat the hare. We created these awards just for fun. They are all for obscure reasons and are meant to make you laugh. The first couple awards are statistics of the verbal nature. The Chatterbox and Potty Mouth awards. Chatterbox goes to the player who had the most overall posts within a single game of all this year. With 2,238 posts, this one goes to Sam from Survivor Horror 4. Potty Mouth goes to the player who had the most overall allowed curse words within a single game of all games this year. With 233 curse words, this one goes to Mom from AniMunny Survivor 11. These next 2 awards are also statistics, but they are more the yin and yang of performance. To win the Untarnished award you need to win the most games without ever receiving a vote against you. It can often be a difficult task. This year it's a 2-way tie between Kissmyrose2 & Krishiwatari. They both won 1 game while never successfully getting a vote against them. To win the Lazy Bum award you simple need to be a lazy fuck who does little in the way of challenges. Now this award may seem harsh, but it's all in fun and we hope the winners of ANY negative sounding award accepts with grace and sees it as a sign to step it up. That being said, Zac from The Mole takes this award. He skipped out on 11 total challenges. SMH. The next two awards may also seem negative, but again...we hope the winners take it in stride. Both are similar in nature; an unpleasant response. Cry Baby and Sour Lips. To give the Cry Baby award, we look for the person who most whined and complained about something small and unimportant. This year we chose Adam from AniMunny All-Stars 2. It is common knowledge that ALL winners must play in their respective All-Star seasons. An issue arose where both Mileena and Grell, winners of seasons 7 and 9, were played by the same person. Ehmatus. To keep within the set requirements, Ehmatus had to play the game as BOTH Mileena and Grell. Two separate accounts with many specified and strict rules to keep things fair. A few did not like the idea of someone having two accounts, but they understood. Adam on the other hand...never stopped whining about it. Even in the finale. It became so constant that his fellow competitors began ranting in their confessionals about Adam and even choosing to work with the duo out of spite. Adam just could not move past it. to give the Sour Lips award, we look for the person who most poorly reacted to being eliminated. This year we chose Yukie from Survivor Cinema 10. Tensions were high that season and Yukie's game was spiraling out of control. Things were made worse for her when she was killed in a risk/luck based challenge by eating poisonous soup. In this series, death is worse than simply being eliminated. You are out of the game, you permanently lose access to the site, you lose your jury status and your character is banned from ever returning for future seasons. They are in every sense...dead. Having just died and wanting reassurance, she asked for proof of the poison's location. Valid proof was shown that its location was chosen in advance; unedited and unchanged. However, she was not satisfied due to the proof being in text form rather than in image form. Ranting and raving commenced. Let's now jump from statistics and facts...to emotions and drama! These next three awards are just that. Sweet Pea goes to the nicest player this year whereas Big Bitch goes to the nastiest. Then we have the Flirties award, which goes to the best showmance. As previously mentioned, Nobu was the lone good guy in a sea of villains during Survivor Cinema 10. This is a guy who was missed hanging out with the guy who betrayed him. A guy who never spoke an ill word of anyone even if he knew they were trouble. A guy who went out of his way to avoid attacking people on his map because he didn't want anyone to die. A guy who volunteered to be the one and only to not get a prize when he realized there wouldn't be enough for everyone. A guy who threw the final challenge to someone because he felt they deserved it for doing most of the work. It is for these reasons we chose Nobu for the Sweet Pea award. There was no question in our minds. On the opposite end of the spectrum we have the Big Bitch. It's exactly what it sounds like and it too was no contest. Minatsuki of AniMunny All-Stars 1. Arguably known as the biggest bitch in the series, she stepped up her attitude for her return. To those who crossed her, she was a heartless dagger ready to cut you at a moment's notice. Whether it be through her words, her vote or her schemes. Think the mind of Russell, the tongue of Corinne and the schemes of Mariano. Now multiply that by crazy and you have Minatsuki. The last of the emotional trio is Flirties. Every game creates a bond or two. If you're lucky, you walk away with a friend. If you're extra lucky, you get a showmance. AniMunny All-Stars 2 gave us a gay showmance with Grell and Locus. The two flirted their way into a private alliance which grew into a larger one. The innuendos were abound, but there were plenty of blatant sexual moments as well. They regularly made out, cuddled together at night and groped each other when awake. There was also talk (no confirmation) that they snuck off to have sex at one point before merge. Guess we'll never know. From stats to emotion and now let's go onto skill. Here we have three awards which center around control of the game. The Puppeteer who has it, the Cut Prime who lost it and the Underdog who never had a taste. We had a few players worthy of Puppeteer this year, but one popped out above the rest. Starfire of AniMunny Survivor 12. She began her journey in the Ryoka tribe, where she took control easily and gained a loyal ally in Ashley. The swap came and she found herself stuck in the new Nesse tribe, along with Ashley. It didn't take long for her to take control and gain more allies. Nearly everyone in the new tribe in fact. Merge comes. She gained a new ally and that's when her onion of allies begins to form. In the inner circle is herself and Stitch, a brand new ally she made in merge. On the next layer is Courtney. The next being Bokkun. The outer two layers being Kid and her long time ally Ashley. Each layer believes it's part of the core of the onion. They only realize too late that they are in fact the next to get peeled. This is a common strategy often found in games, which can lead to victories. So what sets Starfire apart? Kid was fully aware of not only the onion, but also every layer. He went to each and every player and gave them detailed warnings on who stood where. He laid the entire game out flat for everyone to see and even gave advice on how each could win the game, with or without his aid. Each player was literally hand delivered winning strategies. All they had to do was implement them. Any of them could. Any single player. Starfire wins this award because not one player even considered listening. Starfire had everyone so convinced that they were the core in the onion, they ignored Kid's advice. The game fell exactly as he said it would, to the last detail. As for the Cut Prime award, we knew instantly who would win this. There was one particular player this year who entered AniMunny All-Stars 1 with all expectations on them doing well, if not dominating. Bubbles was strong, smart and had a way with people. She began the game strong, making friends and allies quickly. Her game was going exactly as one would expect. Then bam! Out of nowhere, Betty and Patti decided instead of taking out the weakest member of the tribe (April) or the one showing little interest (Izzy)...let's make a bold first vote based on nothing but bitterness of their own past seasons. So they throw the challenge to Lana, ensuring she's on Exile Island during the vote. They then run to the April and Izzy for their votes. They then use fear of going into a potential swap as enemies rather than united to pressure the rest of the tribe in voting Bubbles. That's all it took. A player destined for greatness taken down by crazy people and the threat of a swap that never came. Last is the Underdog award. The one who never tasted control. For this, we went with Yukiko of Survivor Cinema 10. That game began as three tribes, all rather equal in strength and number. Nobody in any real control. Up until half way in that is. Suddenly the members of her tribe began to fall like flies. Two deaths, a tribal loss caused by a death, and uneven numbers going into the merge. Within two rounds of the game, she went from a tribe of 5 versus 5...to her lone self versus 5. To make matters worse, she had 4 blood droplets. Keep in mind, in this game 5 blood droplets mean death. Death means you are out of the game and series forever. Her saving grace? A civil war broke out among the other 5 and she was able to sell her vote for armor, which would prevent her from receiving blood droplets. Safety in two forms, good enough so she could reach the finale. She never tasted control, but survived long enough to taste silver. I'm a firm believer in karma and voodoo. That's why these next 2 awards were the most fun. The Karma award goes to Sasha of Survivor Horror 4. After a long struggle, the game finally reached merge. Sam dominates the challenges and Bill wins a prize keeping him safe for multiple rounds. Everyone sees this for what it is and plays the game. Sasha saw this and decided, the game had to be rigged. Why? The people behind Sam and Bill know the host of the game. This may have been suspicious in any normal game, sure. However, this particular game had FOUR hosts. There's no way that level of cheating would go through all four. Sasha insisted and persisted until a couple of her fellow contestants (not Bill or Sam) decided they had enough...and kicked her out of the game. At the end of the day, nobody likes a cheater. But nobody likes someone who cries wolf either. Then we have the Voodoo award. This one goes to AniMunny Survivor 13's merge eliminations. Merge was a simple Pagonging of post-swap Misuk members, but if you look to original tribal lines you'll find a neat pattern. The 1 Misuk was eliminated: Creeper. Then the 2 Latini were eliminated: 'S'ugar & 'A'za. Then the 2 Ilaria were eliminated: 'M'ey-Rin & 'C'onnie. Then the 5 Kouko finished out the season: 'Y'ukariko, 'L'arry, 'Ku'rama, 'Ka'nji & 'A'zula. The members of each tribe all placed in reverse ABC order. It's odd, but fun. Award-14Conf1.png|2014 Best Confessional Award-14Conf2.png|2014 Best Confessional Award-14Conf3.png|2014 Best Confessional Award-14Conf4.png|2014 Best Confessional Award-14Conf5.png|2014 Best Confessional Award-14Conf6.png|2014 Best Confessional These awards were given to those that we personally enjoyed hosting the most, with the addition of 1 facepalm award. The Dumbest Vote award is on this list because we like to be able to look back and ask "what were you thinking? lol". This year we give it to someone who simply cast a vote, but one that made us hosts facepalm. It was Survivor Horror 4 and Sophia was at Tribal Council in the fifth round of the game. Her tribe was giving her the boot because her heart wasn't putting much attention to the game. She cast her lone vote for Michonne to leave the game. The problem? Michonne wasn't at TC. She was sent to Dreamland (which was essential Exile Island). Since the hosts couldn't accept a vote for someone who wasn't even eligible to be voted, her boot list was used instead. It's small, but dumb...and only further proved she was indeed not paying enough attention to the game. Eric from Survivor Cinema 9 had the Best Confessionals in our opinion. Each round he wrote a new submission in his journal as an actual journal. He also provided graphs and charts as well. As for this year's Creative Vote award, Kid from AniMunny Survivor 12 wins this for his obsession of symmetry. It caused for some interesting effects in his imagery as well as within the game. Award-14Vote1.png|2014 Creative Vote Award-14Vote2.png|2014 Creative Vote Award-14Vote3.png|2014 Creative Vote When it came to the best Juror Speech, Mileena from AniMunny All-Stars 2 takes the crown. Many had showmanship in their speeches this year, but hers had something extra. Not-so-subtle insults which were impossible to find offensive because you were too busy giggling. She painted letters on each of the finalists foreheads, claiming to represent one thing while very clearly representing another. Both of which actually represented the respective finalists perfectly. For Clover she painted an "L" for her loyalty, while also clearly being for loser since she was considered to have done nothing in the game. For Deidre she painted "BS" for battle strength, while also clearly calling her on her bullshit. For Locus she painted "STD" for being a silver tongued darling, while also clearly making fun of his sexual obsession. The entire speech was great, but that was the icing on the cake. Tina from AniMunny Survivor 11 won this year's Siggy Ownage award. Due to the Wikia admin deeming it too risqué, it can not be shown on the site. So click HERE to take a gander.